hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 8 (A space for me)
A space for me is the eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *NATHAN gives his space lots of colours and energy. *Stumble and Bumble (CHARLI and Nathan) clown around. *KELLIE changes the box colour according to her feelings. *CHARLI's fingers are busy. *Professor TIM tests his new mood music machine. *CHARLI sings about feelings. *KATHLEEN makes every-sized bubbles. *CHARLI floats in her hoop like a bubble in the air. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about two sisters (Kathleen and Kellie) who find a box and turn it into a fairy racer, but then their brothers (Tim and Nathan) want it to be wizard mobile. Gallery Nathan_S7_E8.png Charli_S7_E8_1.png Kellie_S7_E8.png Charli_S7_E8_2.png Tim_S7_E8.png Charli_S7_E8_3.png Kathleen_S7_E8.png Charli_S7_E8_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E8.png Trivia *During Sharing Stories segment, Kellie wore Kathleen's tutu and Kathleen wore Charli's tutu from Robot Number 1. Songlets ;Shapes in space Bright, bright colours, give me colour energy Those bright, bright colours, nothing better to see Makes me wanna laugh, makes me wanna move Those bright, bright colours, keeps me in the groove. Bright, bright colours, give me colour energy Those bright, bright colours, nothing better to see Makes me wanna laugh, makes me wanna move Those bright, bright colours, keeps me in the groove. Bright, bright colours, give me colour energy Those bright, bright colours, nothing better to see Makes me wanna laugh, makes me wanna move Those bright, bright colours keep me in the groove. ;Body move #01 Stumble and Bumble, we can tumble 'Cause they're always in a jumble Twirling around, never are frown Stumble and Bumble, the laughing clown. Stumble and Bumble, we can tumble 'Cause they're always in a jumble Twirling around, never are frown Stumble and Bumble, the laughing clown. ;Word play Sometimes when I'm feeling blue, the only thing that I can do Is think of colours that I like, oh, the colours that are fun and bright. Sometimes when I'm feeling blue, the only thing that I can do Is think of colours that I like, oh, the colours that are fun and bright. Sometimes when I'm feeling blue, the only thing that I can do Is think of colours that I like, oh, the colours that are fun and bright. ;Body move #02 We're all wild right out there, we're right over the top We're jumping around, don't wanna slow down It's energy we've got. We're all wild right out there, we're right over the top We're jumping around, don't wanna slow down It's energy we've got. ;Making music How do you feel this morning? How do you feel today? Happy, sad or funny? Either way's okay! How do you feel this morning? How do you feel today? Happy, sad or funny? Either way's okay. How do you feel this morning? How do you feel today? Happy, sad or funny? Either way's okay! ;Body move #03 Feelings go up, feelings go down There's lots of different feelings spinning 'round and 'round and 'round Sometimes they're good, sometimes they're bad But feelings are something that everyone has When you are happy, you have a smile on your face The sun is shining, it's a beautiful day You run outside and start to play Playing with my friends makes me happy today Feelings go up, feelings go down There's lots of different feelings spinning 'round and 'round and 'round Sometimes they're good, sometimes they're bad But feelings are something that everyone has. ;Puzzles and patterns B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles. B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles. B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles. ;Body move #04 It's easy to float in the air Float like a bubble in space Floating around, hardly touching the ground Floating all over the place. It's easy to float in the air Float like a bubble in space Floating around, hardly touching the ground Floating all over the place. ;Sharing stories Zoom, zoom, this we'll be Zoom, zoom, as great, you'll see A fairy racer, cool and fast Soon you'll see us racing past. Zoom, zoom, this we'll be Zoom, zoom, great, you'll see A wizard mobile, cool and fast Soon you'll see us racing past. Zoom, zoom, this we'll be Zoom, zoom, as great, you'll see A fairy-wizard flying machine The greatest one you've ever seen. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about clowns Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about resting & relaxing Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about testing & trying out Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about sadness Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about bubbles Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about blowing Category:Ep about floating & sinking Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about racing cars Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about sharing Category:Ep about flying